1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystalline resin with ester bonds having a hydroxyl terminal concentration of not smaller than 15.times.10.sup.-6 equivalents/g, which is well dispersible in thermoplastic resins, and also to a thermoplastic resin composition as improved with said liquid-crystalline resin, as well as to moldings, films and fibers of the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is increasing a great demand for high-quality plastics in these days, and a large number of polymers having various novel characteristics have been developed and put on the market. Of those, optically-anisotropic, liquid-crystalline polymers characterized by the parallel orientation of molecular chains are specifically noticed, as having high fluidity and good mechanical properties. In particular, as the polymers of those types have especially high strength and stiffness, there is much increasing a great demand for small-sized moldings of the polymers in the field of electrical engineering and electronics and also in the field of office appliances.
Examples of LCP of which the terminal concentration is defined are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Hei-2-16150. Various alloys with thermoplastic resins have been studied, for example, as in Polymer Engineering and Science, 1991, Vol. 31, No. 6, and in Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 62, 1996.
However, even though the carboxyl terminal concentration in LCP is increased, as in JP-A Hei-2-16150, the strength of LCP could not be increased but the thermal stability thereof during molding is rather lowered.
It has been found that the liquid-crystalline polyesters used in the literature noted above are dispersed in thermoplastic resins in the form of large grains, often forming coarse aggregates. As a result, the moldings of the resin compositions containing such large, liquid-crystalline polyester grains have low impact strength, the films of the compositions are often broken, and the threads thereof are often cut.